Time:Love's trap
by Satan's trap
Summary: The twins are separated at birth and fate decides they finally meet, haphazardly. Everything works nicely until Kaoru falls in love. Love at first sight isn't his cup of tea so for a period of time he keep his feelings to himself. There's a PLOT TWIST somewhere. Be aware. OOC fanfiction, Rated M for reasons.
1. My heart skipped a beat

Kaoru sighed as another day has passed too fast before his eyes, he lay his weary head on the welcoming pillow and shut his eyes to embrace the darkness. He felt his head getting heavier and heavier with each second that passed frantically in order to make the morning come and dominate.

Time is a tricky theory. It doesn't exist but it somehow manages to control everything and everybody, it's almost scary to think that the actual God, the Almighty of this world is something untouchable, unstoppable, immortal and unmerciful .

Kaoru's eyes suddenly opened, his brain unable to rest. "Shut up!" The boy yelled frustrated to no one but himself, he pulled a pillow over his burning eyes. What happened earlier wouldn't seem to leave his mind.

_**-flashback-**_

Kaoru was late for school _again,_ his long, thin legs moves fast but not fast enough, his breathing was short and rushed, his eyes were almost sunk in blurriness –OUCH- another voice cried out as Kaoru bumped into it with a loud thump .They both fell dizzy to the ground."Watch where you're going, you…"

"Please excuse me."Kaoru's voice sounded so calm and peaceful, his warm tone could make even time stop in its tracks .As the other boy lifted his gaze and parted his lips to murmur a "No problem" a gasp took over his expression .eyes widening like the windows from the old ships that passed illegally the frontier . Kaoru with a cock of his head stared at the boy that was freaking out big time, in bemusement . After some short moments and weird grimaces coming from the other teenage, Kao realized and almost fainted but managed to control himself.

"What the Hell, who are you?" the stranger asked

"Who the Hell _are _you?" Kaoru splurted out the same question .

They were still on the ground, and people started whispering and stare like there was no tomorrow. The boys stood up at the same time, dusting themselves off in perfect timing and humming unevenly as they shut their eyes for a brief second. The silence was disturbed by a stutter "I'm Kaoru. Kao-,,, Ka-.."He was pretty startled by the identical silhouette in front of his eyes. _Scratch that, he's clearly more charming and.. his eyes are shining brighter..his smile is wider. He has that kind of face that makes you stutter uncontrollably, _Kaoru thought."Hikaru, but call me Hika" he shot another one of his dazzling smiles towards the boy and reached out for his hand, holding it in a firm grip, shaking slowly. His slim, cold fingers were a tender caress to Kao's skin. The younger boy froze on the spot , staring at the other's face in awe before he finally manages to avert his gaze "N-Nice to meet you" he breathed out nervously. Hikaru chuckled loudly and pulled his hand away after giving the boy's hand another light squeeze ."Same" he replied short and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The loud horn of a black car interrupted the boys, Hikaru jumping a bit as the sound almost damaged his delicate, god-like ears " Damn you" he cursed under his breath . He gazed back at Kaoru and huffed " I…have to go." He said with a bit of disappointment in his voice, he waved a few times and hopped in the car not before addressing three last words" See you around" the smile still playing on his rosy lips, giving him such a pleasant look, so tempting…

_**-end of flashback-  
**_


	2. Thoughts of you

**Thoughts of you**

_"And though I hate the thoughts of you I can't help myself and I fall into the imaginary embrace of your warm arms, let myself carried away by that sweet scent of yours, I'm sick. You made me sick. You're intoxicating me ."_

Each inhalation brought back the face of that damned boy, Kaoru's face screwed into a grimace as he remembered the touch of Hikaru's hand, he slapped his forehead a few times in order to scare the thoughts away, instead he got only red skin and a stinging sensation ."But he was so.. " he exhaled exasperated before falling asleep, melting under the spell of a sweet dream in which the older Hitachiin was getting closer and closer to him, Kaoru felt his heart beating out his chest and his blood boiling painfully in his veins, he saw Hikaru closing his eyes and parting his li- **-CLOCK ALARM-**

From out of the room you could hear the voice of a young boy shouting, swearing and crying all at the same time followed by loud thumps that could be heard from outside the house where Haruhi was kicking the front door and ringing the bell frantically. Finally, when the boy answered Haru's eyes went wide as the door revealed a tired, annoyed, angry, late, hungry…"God damn it! I hate school and mornings and at the moment, I hate you, too"… Kaoru.

The girl burst into fits of laughter as she took part of the whole lashing out thing. She patted the boy's shoulder in order to calm him down "Today's the contest, twat" she pointed with a frown at the bicycle "Miss Momoko signed us in. I swear to God if you forgot!"she said and kicked the boy's knee with the tip of her shoe.

Oh yes, miss Momoko, what a fine lady, her face resembled one thousand roses, and so did the meaning of her name … Her gaze was always filled with something that could make even angels squeal.

"Are you daydreaming about a lady that's clearly _too_ old for you?"a girly voice could be heard from somewhere.

"No, of course not. I am not!" he huffed loudly and hopped on his bicycle "She reminds me of my mother, that is..all" he said lowering his gaze, overwhelmed by pain that took over his soul, his chest felt heavy. He blinked twice and saw a light bruise on his knee.

"You bruised me!"

"Oh shut up, you delicate cherry blossom, sissy boy!"Haruhi shouted as she rushed away, leaving back a bemused Kaoru that for a few seconds stood still to admire the girl that looked so pretty with her hair blown by the wind. _She is pure_, unlike most of the girls he saw on the streets and at school everyday.

They arrived at the field (where the contest took place) earlier than they expected. Great opportunity to meet their competitors.

"Look, the blond obnoxious narcissist and his "lover" Kyouya "said Haruhi with a sneer

Well, to be honest, they were pretty close to each other, although no one heard or saw any sign of real relationship between them. Kaoru knew, he saw it in their eyes, how beautiful they shone when they were together and how happy they seemed looking at each other, staring in awe for hours, not saying a thing, like they were dreaming to a world where they were embracing with heat, their souls mingling into one_. What a sad thing, why hide your love when is so true and concrete and_… Kaoru found himself spacing out with his heart craving affection. Somewhere in his brain, even if he chose to ignore it, all this sorrow and heart ache was linked to Hikaru. But was it possible? Was it? At the first sight, an instant love, a bound created, an angel born, the death of a man. Yes..it was… it was real and there, stabbing Kaoru without mercy.

Haru and Kao slowly made their way to the start line where all the participants lined up.

He looked both ways, right-left, he was surrounded by filthy, rich, spoilt people and _Hikaru_.

"_WHAT?"_ he shouted internally as he felt his breath getting cut off.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Hehe. A bit longer, I introduced Haruhi and Kyouya and Tamaki! **_

_**And yes, I know, I'm such a teaser.**_

_**Peace. **_

_**-Flavio**_


	3. It is written all over your face

**IT IS WRITTEN ALL OVER YOUR FACE**

_It is written all over your face, how much you care, the love you carry, the pain you endure. But don't worry, my darling, I am here to take care of you. I will sing the lullabies until you fall into a peaceful dream, until you defeat the demons. Darling, do not worry, I am here. _

* * *

Kaoru could hear the spectators whispering and asking questions such as "Competing against your own brother?" or "I have never seen these two together before" The chatter was silenced down by the teachers that hissed at them to shut their mouths.

Kaoru turned to Haruhi with an "I'm going to faint" expression that soon relaxed when the boy realized how melodramatic he was. _You're over reacting_

A mid-aged, tall , black haired man, possibly a teacher from the Academy, stood in front of the contestants holding a small gun "In 5 seconds the race will begin" he started counting down and as he reached 0 the gun popped and all the participants burst off their places like mad dogs, some slowing down immediately, others moving even faster. You could easily see who had the most training and who didn't. The elite members of Ouran Academy (due to their parents wealth), were in better shape, along with Haruhi and Hikaru (elite students of a less popular Academy in Japan), despite the fact it was their first race.

Kaoru looked to his left to identify the one who was about to crash into him and found Hikaru giving a charming smirk as if he knew it was going to make Kaoru trip over a rock and get thrown off of his bike, then roll to the finish line. A few girls rushed to him, not actually helping more like crying in pity for him "Oh poor boy " or "Someone call the ambulance there's blood everywhere" a dramatic voice could be heard . Kaoru was actually wounded, his head was bleeding quite a lot but not enough to make him collapse. His back of the shirt was already soaked in red liquid, also his knee was numb and purple.

The boy's eyes were filled with tears as he looked around only to find the race finished, having Tamaki as a winner, he quickly averted his gaze as he saw Hikaru. _You let him… He weakened you.. _

Haruhi jumped off her bicycle and sprinted to the boy that was lying flat on the ground with no one around him since the "princesses " were afraid of blood and couldn't stay around him. Her small hands lifted his upper body up, holding Kaoru by his armpits "Hang on, clumsy one" she said concerned. On the inside she was actually terrified. The amount of blood on the ground was too high and she thought she was going to lose Kaoru any second. The girl heard fast steps coming towards them, it was Tamaki that was breathless and sweaty and..yes he looked _really good. _"Is the poor commoner okay?"he said as he knelt beside them , staring into the girl's eyes, she mouthed a "No". Haruhi was extremely surprised less by the choice of words and more by the fact that Tamaki was concerned.

The blond Adonis yelled at his best friend to call an ambulance fast, he patted the girl's head and rushed back to the poker-faced boy not before picking the red-headed boy from Haruhi's small arms with such ease her jaw dropped open. She soon followed behind searching for Hikaru.

"I saw you!"she said as she finally found him, standing still in behind him while an accusing finger pointed at his back. He turned around to face the girl. (Note that Haruhi didn't realize until now they looked the same.) "I know what yo-"she stumbled backwards, not even reacting for the first seconds. A look of pure confusion installed on her face "I didn't know Kaoru had a brother."

"I didn't do anything and we're not related! He must be alien..maybe.."

She flicked him behind the head and huffed loudly as he began complaining "You better come visit him to the hospital" she warned with a death glare before running off to the ambulance that finally arrived and parked next to the finish line.

As she tried to make her way through people that were mostly teachers and students, she bumped into a tall man.. She rubbed her forehead and looked up to found a pair of cold, black eyes behind glasses, Kyoya .

"You're not allowed to go yet."

"I want to know where they are taking him! Let me go!"she hissed

"My family owns a chain of hospitals. Do not worry, I will tell you where he is hospitalized as soon as I am informed"

She gave up the trying to pass away and plonked herself down onto the grass, hugging her knees .

"I couldn't help but notice your friend looks similar to.. Hikaru."

"Try identical " she said with an absent tone

"Indeed. Well, that of course because they are twin brothers. "

"But, even if it's obvious… I..may think there must be something else" she mumbled before placing her chin in her palm, resting .

"Mhm, well, supernatural won't happen, not in this world, not on my watch" he allowed a small smirk to play on his pale lips, even his eyes glimmered in the soft caress of the rays of sunshine "In 1996 the hospital where the two brothers were born caught fire. While trying to rescue the mothers and the babies , the nurse that was in charge with the Hitachiin brothers separated them by mistake.. So the doctors unable to figure out what happened, told the mother her younger son died in the fire…"

Haruhi frowned. She didn't even know how to feel. She felt bad for the fact that her friend was considered dead and that he had to live apart from his real family, but on the other hand, she was quite happy because Kaoru didn't turn into a spoilt one. Without him she would be friendless … _And that isn't good, now is it?_

_-AFTER A WHILE-_

Kaoru woke up in the hospital. He was currently in his own room, on a white bed, with white sheets, and the room had white walls, there were white roses on the small white coffee table just beside the bed, the nurse treating him was dressed in white, and she had perfectly white teeth. He felt his chest heavy and his eyes itching and stinging, his mouth was dry, he reached a hand out to grab a white cup with milk. The white clock struck 3 o'clock. _Boy, how the day passed._

There was a knock on the door and after a while Hikaru entered, wearing a white shirt combined with white trousers and white hospital shoes. He brought white chocolate. "Kaoru I.. "

The younger twin tried to speak, despite his parted lips and breaths inhaled through tensed nostrils he couldn't manage to say something. His eyes were fixed on the beautiful figure that Hikaru had, such pleasant face to see , the only bit of colour in that room were his eyes and hair. Kaoru lifted a trembling hand to run his fingers through the beautiful strands of red hair. He could play with his own hair, it was the same! But no, actually, it wasn't..It was Hikaru's that was touching , so soft , like a thousand servant worked everyday to count every strand and brush each one of them 100 times.

"Kaoru,I was selfish.. I just wanted to show you I am a winner.. So you would pay attention to me.. I am craving your attention, Kao-chan.. Kao-..Kaoru.. Please.."Hikaru leaned closer to stare into the boy's eyes "Give it to me , I need it..Kaoru." their lips met and the boy under jumped in surprise, his heart beating out of his chest.

"KAORU!"Someone yelled and the young boy opened his eyelids quickly, sitting up at the same time. "Bad dreams, huh?"said a voice that he couldn't quite identify yet, it looked like whoever was inside decided to hide. The voice sounded familiar..who could it be, who could it b-"Kaoru! I brought you sweets. Maybe because I am sorry and nothing says "I'm sorry" better than chocolate, right?" said Hikaru that finally showed his face.

"Well, I quite like the cho-What are you doing here? Who let you in? Did you break in?"he said in panic Kaoru before realizing it was the visiting hour "I-I'm sorry..guess they let you in"

Hikaru was quite shocked by his lashing out "Calm down! I'll leave if you want.." he said as he pretended to stand up.

"Don't..leave. I need yo-someone here. "he shamelessly opened the box of chocolate and shove some in his mouth.

"Share."

"No. You made me fall"

"Sharing is caring."

"Well who said I cared?"

"It is written all over your face "

"Open your mouth"

Hikaru did as he was asked, opened his mouth only to get a big piece of chocolate shoved inside and the feel of his brother's fingers brushing against his delicate lips. He thought fast and closed his mouth, catching Kaoru's fingers in between his teeth."What are you doing, cannibal?"he said jokingly. Surprisingly, he didn't mind at all what was happening, nor did Hika-chan who traced his tongue over the boy's fingers.

"Hika-…"was cut off by a small hand cupping his cheek , Hikaru's thumb trailed the line of his face, so perfectly drawn, so delicate . Every single part of his brother was pure innocence, nothing was disturbed, everything was in great balance . His heart ached, he felt like doing something but…_It's too soon, it's too wrong _

"You're beautiful ." he finally let out a few words.

"And you're a narcissist since we look…the same" Kaoru wasn't thinking straight, that wasn't love, it couldn't be, he was attracted too someone, that didn't mean love, _I am not in love!_ His mind kept screaming things but the boy didn't pay much attention to it since Hikaru had it all focused on himself

A pair of rosy lips pressed against the younger's forehead, planting a gentle yet deep kiss as if it wanted to be an actual contact with another pair of young lips, to create bounds, to break them, to rule over each other's bodies . But now, it was just a peck, it could mean anything, pity, sympathy , nothing more…

_It feel so nice, is this a dream, this can be possible?_ thought Koaru as he let out a light giggle when he felt his brother's hair brushing against his cheeks "Enough, you're tickling me! "his cheerful voice broke the silence in the room along with the creaks made by the rusty bed .

Due to Hikaru's mistake, the door remained half opened,and a few nurses along with Haruhi and Tamaki peered inside, holding in the squeals and giggles at the sight of the twins.

* * *

**A/N**

**DUN,DUN,DUN!**

**Thank you all dears for encouragement , It made me feel very confident,really, you're the best and you made me feel special and God I can't express myself in words. ;^;**

**Also, Haruhi's not a homophone nor a sexist, please note that Haruhi and Kaoru are good friends and thye tease each other, there's no intention to be rude. **


	4. What a twist

_Much Madness is divinest Sense -_

_To a discerning Eye -_

_Much Sense - the starkest Madness -_

_'Tis the Majority_

_In this, as all, prevail -_

_Assent - and you are sane -_

_Demur - you're straightway dangerous -_

_And handled with a Chain -_

Due to Hikaru's mistake, the door remained half opened and through the small crack peered the nurses along with Tamaki and Haruhi.

"How are they so close? They barely know each other "said Haruhi clearly intrigued by the closeness between them. Hell! She felt jealousy burning her synapsis .

"Shh! We don't want to disturb the love between two brothers. What could be more beautiful than this? Just look at their faces and how they would dare for more if it wasn't that awkwardness still ruining their bond." His voice lower than usual, like he was reciting the act in Romeo and Juliet where they kill themselves.

"What bond? They met yesterday. You're getting really emotional about this, senpai." said Haruhi that leaned more onto the door

"Well, I have good reasons . I haven't seen Hikaru smiling this big since…well. To be honest, never. Think he always was a bit sadder than everyone. I'm sure, even though he knew he was the only child, he felt empty and incomplete without his brother, and somewhere in his mind he's really happy he found him."

_Maybe Tamaki-senpai is right, maybe this is a good thing, maybe this is God's apology for that nurse's mistake._ The girls sighed and stepped backwards . Her face was is no harmony with her thoughts, in fact, it displayed quite the contrary.

Inside the room the boys calmed down. Hikaru told the younger ginger about his family and friends. About what they're doing at the Host Club and how many pretty girls come but none seem to get his attention. His giggles along with sweet words and smiles filled the room once again and made Kaoru melt on the bed while listening. Hikaru felt quite nice finally letting out everything, his parents never listened since they were..almost always busy

His brother couldn't stop him from his speech, he looked so passionate about his life and his friends. But still… Kaoru sensed a hint of sadness somewhere inside, that kind of pain that only a twin would find and try to cure. He knew the pattern of Hikaru's heart like it was his own, like they shared the same body, like their worlds just collided into a common universe. They were an item.

"You know, Tamaki said he'll come too, and it's getting late. I'll give him a call"

After dialing the number and pressing "Call", a few silenced seconds passed until they heard a loud **–RING, RING-**

"You're an idiot" Haruhi said from the bench on the other corner of the hall.

Tamaki jumped and stumbled through the door along with the nurses. The blond answered the phone and addressed a shy, trembling "Yes?" to Hikaru that was sitting in front of him.

"Moron." The raven haired lad teased and ended the call "Were you listening, boss? Spying like a little brat you are? GAH!" he said as he jumped to strangle the older and banging his head on the door "And you dragged the nurses with you? Do you EVER get a break from hosting?"

"What are you guys doing here? Kaoru is supposed to rest and you're making too much noise, GET OUT!" Haruhi pointed at the door with a straight, cold, scary, hunting face . The boys surrender with pouts on their faces and before walking out Hikaru said "Make sure to come visit the Host Club."

"Host Club? "Haruhi asked as she sat down onto the bed next to her friend.

"I'm not very sure of what a Host Club is, I couldn't follow, but I know we're invited." He lied, he could follow perfectly but he was too busy pulling himself back together after he fell and got lost in Hikaru's eyes _I start to think in clichés, that is not healthy._

"Why would they want us there? Are we even allowed to step on their perfectly cut grass? "

"Hey, of course! After all, we're elite members of another prestigious Academy, you at least.. I don't know how I got there."

"I helped you cheat."

"And I kept my mouth silent about your father." he tapped his forehead and smiled cheeky."This is why we're friends"

"I guess. You're the only one that understands me. I don't want you to turn into one of them"

The boy's smile grew only bigger and his face lighted up as he pulled the girl into a tight embrace "Never"

**...**

The two gentleman stopped in front of the hospital to wait for the car that was going to take them back to the Club.

"What were you doing so close to that commoner anyway?"Takami asked nonchalantly, like he didn't care at all. Like the event only bothered him.

Hikaru wanted to snap out at how his Boss addressed about his brother, but he didn't. After all, why would he take that boy's part? In fact, he was a commoner and there was nothing he could do about it.

"It doesn't even matter anymore. It was just toying around. I wanted to make him feel better. What is wrong in doing something good once in a while?

"If you ask me, you looked pretty happy too" Tamaki shut his eyes for a second and smirked as his head cocked lazily to the side His eyes reopened as if they were called by the ray of sunshine that bathed the pale cheek of Tamaki's.

"It was all an act.. I can entertain girls as well with boys.. _Act. All an act_"

The blond's voice cracked into a fading chuckle" Whatever floats your boat, young lad."

Hikaru clenched his fists as he felt anger hitting every nerve and soft spots that made him grit his teeth. But it was no use to try change Tamaki's mind when he was set on an idea. And let's be honest, this _bastard_ was right..most of the time. More than he was willing to admit.

"I think I'll walk.." he sighed out, talking more to himself than Tamaki. Like he gave his body an order out loud. He didn't wait for approval or reply and his silhouette soon faded on the alley covered in trees, blossom perfume and birds' songs. _He hated it_

Back at Ouran Mori, Hani and Kyoya were waiting for two boys but destiny brought back only one.

"Where's Hika-chan?" the childish voice of Honi's could be heard from somewhere.

"I'm afraid he's not coming back today. He's quite tormented. "

"I'm sure he's going to get over it. Our boy has been through a lot, and the newfound brother won't affect him that much" Kyoya mumbled against his palm while starring at the screen of his laptop.

"How did you know it was about that?"Tamaki knitted his eyebrows together .

"You're still wearing hospital shoes."Kyoya held in a stiff laugh."

"Oh.."he said calmly at first but when realization hit so did hysteria "OH! Take them off! THEY BURN!"the overdramatic boy spazzed and hit the floor with a loud twap. His blue eyes widened so much, his expression resembled a scared pug. After he took off the evil shoes he crawled to the couch and took a sit, melting on the velvet cushions. _I am blessed with this couch. _His eyes closed for a long moment and a painful silence covered the room. You could only hear the light chewing of Honi's that was enjoying a delightful strawberry cake.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned. After all, he is not your brother."

"He's my friend. I think I am allowed to care, idiot!" he spit out the last word into some kind of hiss. He knew Kyoya wasn't an idiot, and he already felt guilty for saying it.

It was the first time he got called an idiot. His glasses migrated lower on his nose as his face tensed into a grimace but soon relaxed. He had plenty of time later that day to think about Tamaki.

"And I am allowed to care about you." With final words he went back to typing something on that damned laptop that stole his soul since he enjoyed more browsing the net than talking to Tamaki.

**...**

As you can see, we have a pretty tangled situation. This story between Kaoru and Hikaru could be/is another homoerotic cliché that you can find in any manga from the market. They all have something in common: _love._ Love painted as a voluminous feeling, that hides under debris and only pure souls get the courage to accept it_; same old, same old_. It even follows the old, foolish rules written on a piece of tattered paper that a triste man wrote out of boredom then threw it haphazardly on the ground.

But isn't this a bit specious? Giving you the vista of this whole story ? What would be the point? Isn't this a prattle act? To vitiate your dreams and connections already made by your brain about this two brothers? Hmm? What is wrong with out svelte boys? Are they the embodiment of serenity and endearment , or are they pure chaos? Their blood running sickened with havoc…?

Is this the zenith of this plot? Their love? Don't vacillate to elongate your mind territory… _Look closer. Think twice. _

This is not love, this is the product of two contaminated minds.

**A/N. **

**Once again I have to thank you all for your amazing reviews. I am glad you enjoy the story so far. And I hope you'll stick with it even with this plot twist. **

**I won't be updating for a week or so? Because my parents are forcing em to join them to the beach, and we're going to stay at a hotel and stuff and I am sorry. But I promise a longer and better chapter, since I'll ahve time to think and I hope I'll relax**


	5. Creep

_You're just like an angel_  
_Your skin makes me cry_

_You float like a feather_  
_In a beautiful world_

_But I'm a creep_

* * *

I was walking down the street, and it was night. I normally don't do things like this, walk at night alone, but I remember being very bored that day and I thought something spontaneous won't do any harm.

Well it did. A lot of it.

After I left the supermarket with a bag full of snacks that Haruhi recommended as "Good" for when you have to study all night, suddenly a svelte, dark silhouette came in sight. It wasn't very clear since it was dark and it just started raining cats and dogs. It looked like it was dragging something . I froze at the corner of the street, occasionally gawking over to see what was happening. The light from a post fell on the person . Raven, short hair, tall and skinny

The boy was laughing hysterically almost in tears. He kept dragging on the long thing and talking to it , words I couldn't understand, they were muffled.

I dared to get a closer look. I stepped out of my hiding place and walked down the boulevard with my stare fixed on the ground and with my breath cut. My corner of the eye caught a small glimpse of the scene. My heart skipped a beat, I froze on the street with my head slightly turned to the side and a cringed expression. _Hikaru ?_

He didn't seem to observe me , he was too busy dragging that piece of material that looked like it was covering something. My eyes began to sting as I forgot to blink for a few long moments. _I just got involved in something bad._ I cursed in my mind as what seemed to be covered was a corpse and then I finally noticed the blood. Blood all over Hikaru's hands, chest, face. Blood that framed perfectly a look of pure madness on his face.

"Kaaaooooruuu." he sang towards me with his hand reaching out as if he was trying to grab my hand, despite the fact that he was meters away. "What are you doing so late in the night outside?" _Late? I swear it was 8-. _My clock showed 00:30. I swallowed air and I could feel it going down my esophagus and stopping in my stomach like a sharp blade.

The boy didn't look concerned that I was witnessing his crime scene. _Run. _"Well, I went sh-shopping"_ Run. _ I stuttered a bit and immediately dug my fingernails in the inside of my hand to make it stop. "What's that?" I didn't even bother pointing at it, after all, it was obvious.

"Just a little bit of fun. You know, usual stuff." He talked completely convinced of what he did. He sounded lucid to me. Like he knew and enjoyed what he did, like he wasn't controlled by someone else, that was the _real _him.

"Y-you killed a girl." Deaf to my screaming mind that kept on repeating that I should run and don't get closer "How's that fun?"

"The look on her face when I told her…'_Kaoru will never be yours'_, was priceless. I'd kill to see that again. "he burst in another set of hysteric fits of laughter.

_The irony._

I was confused, I wasn't thinking clear and I didn't murder anyone. Who is this guy? I looked at my reflected face, into a puddle lightened by the street posts. I was pallid like a ghost, my lips dried and my cheeks tended to turn a pale purple. I didn't pay attention to his words, and I should have, _who did he kill, who wanted me, _thoughts that later occurred in my mind without me noticing.

I felt a warm ,sticky hand grab mine. It was Hikaru's. In other circumstances I would melt under his touch but now, all I could see was blood painting my skin in a painful red. He pulled me off the street and in a dark corner where he got rid of the corpse. I waited for a minute or two for him to cover the corpse with leaves and other junk that he found around. I felt two warm hands grab my waist in a sensual manner, and a pair of hips pressing against mine, pushing me to the wall. "Hikaru, what on Earth!" I could see him smile through the thick layers of darkness. He was more powerful than the night, he glowed, he had control, over me and over everything that could breathe.

"Now, you be a good boy and keep your mind shut. Or else…"he whispered at my ear. Cold breath crashing on my neck, sending a rushed shiver down my tensed spine. I wanted to scream, but it was no use. Nobody was around, everything looked like it froze in time, it was annoying yet…very, very _beautiful._

With a nod of my head I replied to his threatening . "Or else..?"my mouth spoke before I could think.

"Or else I will make you shut up…"he leaned even closer than he was, if that was possible, and with a pair of swollen lips he met mine into a frenzy contact. A fight over domination in which biting and teasing were owning the kiss.

I didn't know what I was doing. _Kissing back?_ I thought if I did what he wanted he wouldn't take me as a target.

But who am I kidding? I enjoyed every bit of it, I even went for more. My hands eagerly grabbed Hikaru's hips and gripped tightly, causing friction between our crotches. I could hear him moan into the kiss, lustfully he entwined his juicy tongue with mine into a stronger bond and that's when I felt his bulge growing against mine that hardened just at the feel.

He just killed someone and I was eating him alive, what was happening with my mind? What was he doing to me? What spell did he use? He killed a girl for me… He took a life and earned my heart.

_This isn't love. Only sickness. Madness._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_Thank you for waiting so long for this update. And thanks again for the messages , I am glad to see another Italian reading my fanfic,greetings from Bologna! 3_**

**_NB:_**

**_This fanfiction is OOC. Which means I have the right to change the plot of the story, the attitude of one or more characters, so if you dislike the way I picture them , this fic's not for you. I am sorry, I cannot portrait exact the same their attitude, that is why I decided to make it OOC. I don't want to be unoriginal - so if you don't like it , well, I am not trying to be rude but. Go screw yourself, I don't need your bullcrap. -sass,sass-_**

**_FOR THE REST OF YOU, WELL, I LOVE YOU LOTS. YOU MAKE MY DAYS BETTER. 3_**


	6. Two Minutes 'Till Midnight

_So, you say I'm ignored, as it is. Well give us your sad, sad trip. _

_So right, so wrong. Let's all live in your imaginary life._

_I_ had woken up with a headache, and an hour later I made my way to the bathroom and washed my face. The mirror reflected my emotionless face. It's like all the expressions left my features and I was stuck with that. I was wearing the same clothes as I wore when Hikaru killed the girl. I couldn't be bothered to change them, so I burst out the door of my house not caring if someone notices. Surprisingly, I wasn't late for the first class but after tree days of absence that, I was sure, didn't count to the teachers.

Long story short, everybody glared as I entered the class and as I sat down I could hear the teacher scoffing and I knew he rolled his eyes without looking at him.

"Where are your books?"

"At home." I replied in disgust and my eyes darted over at the floor before deciding I should just skip this class. My body acted before I could think. In the next second I was walking down the silent corridor. With every step I took I could see his silhouette getting closer and closer, but fortunately it was just me hallucinating.

Minutes passed and finally the bell rang and I could hear heavy steps running up and down the halls, high pitched laughter and yelling. I was outside when Tamaki approached me with the most bitter face I've ever seen. I tried to ignore him but he was insistent .

"What?"I spat out half frustrated and half hopelessly.

"You did it, didn't you?" he was murmuring and I barely figured what he was trying to tell me. Maybe I was too tired or maybe I missed something.

"Did what? "my eyebrows arched in a questioning look. It seemed that Tamaki was confused as well.

"Haruhi was found dead 3 days ago and since then you haven't.. shown yourself around. "

My heart stopped and I felt my knees weakening. _Haruhi was the girl he killed._

"Ha-ha.." deep inside I had a weird feeling, like I knew all of this from the beginning. When I heard him say those words . _She will never have you. _I felt anger building up my in stomach then slowly going up and burning my heart, I wanted to punch him so hard. Damn! I wanted to kill him! The punishment wouldn't fit the crime but I couldn't care less.

"You are the main suspect. Everybody's talking… "

"I-I was sick, I didn't kill anyone!"my voice rose up a bit too high and people turned and stared . Girls had terrified expressions and they looked like they were trying to stay as far from me as possible; the boys were angry, I could see it in their eyes, every single one of them wanted to put me down, to smite me until I couldn't feel my body. They wanted to show their manliness, it's understandable . Humans are fools and they, with every chance they see, want to show off. A main characteristic of the human race.

"The police has no proof, yet." he said with a tremulous bottom lip. I fixed his gaze for a long moment.

"I have no reason. " And with these last words I walked away, off the school ground. I felt like in a hollow play as the sky turned grey again and looked like rain could start any moment. _Is God playing tricks on me?_ I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued walking aimlessly down the empty streets. It felt like the whole world tried to avoid me, or the thought of me committing a crime.

I felt anger, anger on everybody around me. On my parents, I hated my mother, I couldn't stand her tone of voice. My father started to piss me off every time he came back home drunk and started ranting on about incoherent things. I was mad, and I couldn't control it much longer.

Suddenly, my phone rang. I forgot I had a phone. I began searching through my pockets for that buzzing noise. The screen displayed a long row of digits and the name… Haruhi.

I didn't even know what to do, and my body acted again without my orders. I pressed "Answer."

"Y-yes..?" I stopped in the middle of the way, glancing at the asphalt.

"_Missed me?"_a husky voice replied and I exhaled ,almost chocking.

"You… Because of yo-"

"_Are you willing to run away with me?"_He had the dignity to ask me that. I felt sick all of the sudden and I thought I was about to spit with inside out.

" Go to Hell."

"_We're in this together. You have tree days." _he hung up on me and I finally got the chance to breathe. All I could see was black and short fragments of the real life_._

I heard a police car and I started running immediately, it seemed that I was falling for Hikaru's words. I felt like a fugitive, like a maniac. I felt free and guilty. I liked it. All the adrenaline flowing through my veins, replacing blood and oxygen. If I had a mirror while I was running, only to see the smirk plastered over my damned face.

* * *

What if our beloved Kaoru is just like his brother. Their long lost bond finally recreated and opened the gates of Hell? Will he give in ? Will he fall for the tempting words of Hikaru's?

Being bad is like good sex. It makes you feel infinite and invincible, makes your blood boil and your mind messed up. It makes you scream at the top of your lungs, in pleasure but then in pain and tragedy.

* * *

I stopped by Haruhi's house to pay my respects to her family. I knocked twice and I stepped backwards when the door opened. Her father was broken. He lost his wife, and now his beloved daughter.

The man wiped his eyes with a red napkin before he looked at me. His shirt was ripped everywhere and his hair needed washing. The whole house looked empty and sad. Like something was missing. _Haruhi_. The flowers in the corner were dead, the table was dirty, the sink was full of dishes. The light bulb needed changing. What a mess.

"I've been waiting for you."

"I came to -… To see how you're coping with.." Everything I said was wrong, of course he wasn't coping well, _are you blind, Kaoru?_ He invited me in for a cup of coffee. I accepted since I was feeling cold and I needed to sit down after running the whole street.

"I know you didn't do it. " I thought that I saw him smile as he poured the hot liquid into a cup. His fingers skillfully added some sugar before handing me the hot cup that burnt the tip of my fingers.

"It was just a coincidence.. I swear!"

"I know, dear. And I know who actually did it. "

My jaw dropped slightly."Then why didn't-I paused-you announce the police?"

"Should I? Really?"he said in a serious tone as he gave me a piercing gaze.

The Hiitachin family, long story short: They are rich and they would do anything to manipulate the story, giving the impression that their son did nothing, and probably put the blame on me. _We're twins. _He could get away with it with a snap of his fingers.

I sipped my tea, it was still too hot to drink, but I downed it anyway, letting it burn down my throat. I didn't move. Mister Fujioka seemed concerned and gave me a light shook."

"Still on planet Earth, my child?"

"So are you letting him live unpunished? "I suddenly hissed. The man pulled away and frowned, I could see long lines forming on his pale forehead. "Haruhi never gave up! And I like to think that she got that from her father!" I stood up and rushed to the door. Haruhi's father remained in silence. "There is always a way. Mister Fujioka. _Always. "_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I should apologize for updating this late. I know. But I have good reasons. I had a blackout. I couldn't write anymore for a week. I'm back now. I understand if y'all hate me now :)). I suck, yes I know. But enjoy this chapter if you're still interested in the story._**

**_Again, I apologize. And I thank you all for the continuous support . Bless you._**

**_-Flavio. _**


	7. Welcome Home (sanitarium)

_If the world should break in two,  
Until the very end of me,  
Until the very end of you._

* * *

The last class of today ended end I watched from my seat how everybody rushed out the door, excited to return to their parents or their friends, only to return tomorrow with the same thoughts of leaving. The usual routine. I didn't realize when minutes passed and I was still in my seat, the only one in the spacious room. I sighed as if cursing faith. I froze on the seat when I heard steps, I tried to figure out who's steps those were.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki peered shyly through the door before entering. He took his seat and waited for my response. I said nothing but returned a tired look. I watched his expression, it seemed tensed, sad all of the sudden. He kept silent as well for another minute or so.

"Kyoya…"

"Tamaki."I nodded ironically like it was the first time we met that day. He didn't agree with my joke. He seemed even more tense. Usually, he's not like this, something was happening. I pushed my glasses further on my nose and continued to stare at the blond one. His head was a bit lowered, starring at his polished shoes. He was fiddling with his fingers like a 5 year old when parents yell at him. I saw him swallow.

"Is there somethi-"

"Maybe…"he spat out almost furiously. That surprised me. My eyebrows rose in bemusement , and when I thought he calmed down I heard him push his chair backwards that hit the ground with a sharp noise. He stood up with a straight, royal posture. Something that's common sense for Tamaki. His small, slow steps almost made me cringe. _What is he doing? _ He was moving slowly, as I said, like he was trying to tease me or maybe he was just hesitant. I blinked and when my eyes opened he was in front of me, leaned down at my level. I almost chocked on my breath.

"Acting strange now?" I asked without moving anything but my lips and tongue that flicked out to wet the skin covering the lip.

"I'm in love with you."

"Whatever it is you can tell me, you know we are frie-." My jaw dropped but I closed it immediately. It's not very gentleman like to stare with your mouth open. Although, my eyes were widened to the fullest, they began stinging due to not blinking a good minute.

"And not in the "I want to hold hands and have small kisses in the back of the school" way. In the "I want to sex you up against the wall then make love to you" way. And I want long, meaningful orgasmic kisses in the bathroom and maybe blowjobs. I want you, every piece of you. Your smell on my clothes and your hands all over my throbbing body." He finally smiled. That innocent, guilty smile.

"Are you taking drugs?" was all I could mutter after that word vomit of his. My cheeks flushed without me realizing, the red spreading on my ears and neck. I felt so hot all of the sudden. Tamaki inflicted me his dirty thoughts and now, mind images of him moaning under my touch weren't erasable.

"Just had a quick cigar… ? I needed courage, idiot!" he slammed his fist on the wooden table but immediately after started giggling like a hyena.

"Then let's go, Daddy. I want to see what you really have under those fancy clothes."I found myself snickering and saying words I never thought I would be able to say, but the next thing I know is that Tamaki pulled me by the arm and rushed us in the bathroom . The door shut behind us without any noise whatsoever, fortunately, teachers didn't notice our presence still in the building.

Tamaki pushed me into a stall, pressing my back against the cold wall. My head hit the hard, but I couldn't even wince because Tamaki's lips met mine and then, all the pain turned into ecstasy. His hands zealously grabbed my ass and I, a mature boy, squealed like a little girl, panting for more. His tongue licked the thin line of my lips, asking for permission and I obeyed like an underdog. The muscle burst into my mouth and I felt like swooning. Then I realized why are French boys so adored by girls. His tongue touched every single corner, leaving sweet taste and warmth before twining with mine and when I thought nothing could feel better than that, Tamaki's hand grabbed my growing bulge.

"You're a virgin, aren't you?" he made me hiss with these words but unwillingly I nodded ashamed.

"Then this is your lucky day." He stated cheerfully and pressed his mouth onto mine once again, short and provokingly but never finishing the job. I heard my trousers getting unzipped and my underwear pulled down,and I gasped as I felt the cold air surrounding my revealed cock.

"Wh-..Don't you tell you're going t- Nghhh. Ah!" I cursed when something wet and soft touched the tip of my member. It was his tongue, messing with my patience and control. "Stop teasing!" I groaned and with the corner of my eye I caught the boy nodding. His mouth engulfed my length , letting saliva coat half of it before moving in a slow pace. I was panting even harder and I was so tempted to open my mouth and make the most naughtiest noises I could. My hands had nowhere to rest but the blank walls so, I tangled my fingers in blond strands of hair, tugging on them and even earning a moan from Tamaki that seemed to have a fetish with hair pulling.

His head was bobbing up and down , sucking more and deeper onto my cock. I couldn't resists and I, despite the fact that I wasn't even near my orgasm, I let the little pornstar out, moaning from the deepest of my throat. "Daddy!" I exclaimed and pulled once more on his hair. Tamaki pulled back with a wet sound and smirked.

"Shh, don't get me harder than I already am. The teachers could hear you.." he warned and kissed the pink tip of my member, still looking up.

"Y-yes.." I stuttered and shoved 3 of my fingers in my mouth, sucking them and biting when I felt like producing any slutty sound.

Suddenly, I could feel it building in my stomach, so outlandish, unexperienced-before feeling, spreading through my veins, numbing every single nerve and raping coherence. My eyes shut and my teeth clenched. Through gritted teeth I let out squeaky noises, high pitched moans , girly like sounds. My back arched so hard I swear I could hear something snapping, but it didn't, that was only my virginity. I felt hot cum filling Tamaki's mouth and he dutifully swallowing on it like it was the most delicious cream feeling he ever tasted.

" What you..did to me.." I mumbled.

"Let's run!" he zipped my pants and straightened my clothes. My hair was still ravish and my knees still woobly. Trying to run down the corridor and out of school was a very funny thing to see, the blond couldn't stop laughing. We went separate ways. He winked and ran off into the distance. It was a very long way back home. I was walking slowly, unstable, still feeling his mouth there. I was thankful when I saw my house and I rushed into my room without dinner. My sister knew what happen even without me telling her, so she came in for explications when parents were asleep. If I would tell anyone something, that would be her. Then… I fell asleep. Not thinking about him, not thinking about anything in particular.

* * *

_Sleep my friend and you will see,  
The dream is my reality,  
They keep me locked up in this cage  
Can't they see it's why my brain says rage_

The following morning came up as a cloudy, rather cold day. Everybody overslept and they were all rushing out their houses to make it to school in time. Hikaru didn't even bother . He was still lying on the bed, staring at the dark-blue ceiling that served as a friend more times than he can remember. The rest of the people couldn't actually see, but on that plaid colored wall, were pinned his frustrations, his weak spots, his needs. But in the center of them all, it was pinned his madness held secret from everybody else but Kaoru.

He chucked inside the bag a big , silver dagger , beautifully drawn with a few inscriptions on the sharp blade that still had blood on it. Hikaru wasn't a tidy criminal, he didn't care about hiding bodies and wiping away finger prints. His best field was hiding. Just like years ago, when he and a few other children played hide and seek. He always won. He was a master of hiding, if he wanted, he could make himself invisible, unknown to the human eye. But, _not yet. _

Little did he know what the day is going to bring. What the wind is blowing towards his little, unimportant life. A turn of situations.

His steps trailed down the street, careless and lifeless . Day dreaming about a place and a person that will make him happy, understood, loved, with all his defects .

If people say that madness is independent and it simply installs itself in ones mind, _somehow,_ because _something _snapped_ somewhere. _They are wrong. Madness is born, has its roots deep in sadness and self-hatred. You don't get mad because you're sick, you get mad because there's no other way. Because every other way is coated in grayness and melancholic moments that you hate oh so much. Madness is hopelessness . When you meet a mad man don't get scared, don't ignore him but love him. Love his flaws and his sadness.

That's what Hikaru needed.

One moment of snapping out of reality, and not paying attention to the surrounding got him bumped into Tamaki and Kyoya. His bag flew across the ground and everything inside it rolled out. Even his dagger that Tamaki caught a quick glimpse of before standing up. His face was terrified but more disappointed. He saw the blood and remembered how Haruhi got killed by stabbing. He swallowed air and began panicking while Hikaru was unfazed, still on the ground, oblivious and blind to everything happening around him. Kyoya was in desperate search of his glasses and after he had found them, he stood up and patted Tamaki on the back.

"He's sick." The black haired boy mumbled to Tamaki's ear and burst into uncontrollable sobbing. His slender arms wrapped around the blond and hugged tight. "We'll find a way. Make sure no one finds out.." He watched closely as Hikaru was picking up his stuff, hiding the dagger in a secret pocket of his bag.

"You're such an idiot, Hikaru!" Tamaki spat out, almost throwing himself at the boy's neck like a hungry animal. Kyoya fortunately was holding him tight, with no chance of escape.

"I'll make sure he gets treatment. Don't worry. He's not lost.."

The boy watched them discuss like he wasn't even there, still on the ground, hugging his knees and a bemused face on his face. What were they trying to do? _Lock me in? I am not SICK! _He wasn't able to move, not because he was scared but because he was still deep buried in his world where their words were muted and only his eyes could read off their lips. He felt vulnerable, he wanted to run but his body disobeyed, for once he wasn't able to save himself.

Long story short, the boy got locked in one of the many rooms of a mental hospital. Apparently, Kyoya's family had everything from Pet hospital to a morgue. Kyoya counted on his sister to sign the boy in without his parents knowing and taking care of the boy herself, not allowing any other nurse to check on him. The doctor got paid to keep his mouth shut. But still he had questions. Doctors.. They need explanation for everything. And his simple opinion about all of this was " You're getting to a new level of friendship with...this. He's lucky."

Tamaki also took care of telling the Hiitachin family that their boy will spend two weeks with him at a small cottage on a beach near them, and that they shouldn't worry about school for they have a personal car that will drive them to school then back at the cottage. Also, the school got informed that Hikaru Hiitachin is going to miss two weeks due to a trip to France where he would develop his acting skills, something that fake signatures of his parents confirmed. The school didn't dare to ask any more questions.

It was all set. Such a perfect plan, almost too perfect and flawless. It's like they have dealt with this before.

They think my head is in their hands  
But violent use brings violent plans  
"Keep him tied, it makes him well  
He's getting better, can't you tell?"

* * *

**A/N :**

**A late update. Unfortunately I am going to be busy until... school starts again. God damn prep. for Uni. **

**I hope you lot enjoy this chapter. I decided that a little bit of Kyoka/Tamaki would sound nice. c;**

**Love you lots.**

**-Flavio**


End file.
